30 day NSFW Challenge
by tarantule
Summary: Series of 30 prompts/situations posted on tumblr by bluebellglowinginthedark. Obviously NSFW, some chapters more tame than others. Features a variety of pairings like makoharu, rinharu, makorin, rintori, reigisa, rinrei, etc., etc. There's no real plot or continuation to the separate chapters. Smut from day 3 onward. Hopefully I can update daily! Enjoy!
1. day 1- cuddles (naked)

Day 1- Cuddles (naked)

Pairing: Makoharu

Summary: Haru loves to let Makoto pamper him.

A/N: whoops i couldn't actually figure out how to get them both naked without the story being awkward so this chapter is sfw.

* * *

Haru waddled into Makoto's room, a dazed look spread across his face. Some droplets of water slowly slid down his hair before falling onto his shoulders, wetting the fabric of Makoto's shirt.

"Haru, how many times do I have to tell you that you should dry your hair completely after a shower?" Makoto shifted on the floor, turning his Xbox off and sliding the game controller away from him. Haru sat down near him, and Makoto took the slightly damp towel from his hands.

"You know I like it when you do it for me," Haru said, sliding in between Makoto's legs. He pulled his knees to his chest and linked his fingers together in front of his shins.

"That's selfish, Haru-chan." Makoto chuckled. He took the towel and laid it on Haru's head, pushing down with his fingers to massage the water out of his dark hair. Haru shut his eyes and leaned backwards so he was resting on his boyfriend's chest. He only let himself be selfish around Makoto, because he loved how he pampered him. Maybe he would even make him mackerel for breakfast.

After his hair was all dry, Makoto laid the towel beside him and draped his arms over Haru's shoulders, but pulled away once he realized that the shirt was soggy.

"Haru, this shirt is wet."

"Nn." Haru raised his arms above his head, allowing Makoto to slip off the shirt and toss it beside them on top of the towel. "You too, Makoto."

"Eh?" Haru turned himself around between Makoto's legs and started awkwardly pulling his top off. It eventually got stuck around his shoulders. "Uh, Haru…I-"

"Your skin is warm," Haru said, cutting Makoto off. He touched his palm to the part of his chest that was showing, rubbing it slightly. "I like the way it feels against mine, so raise your arms and this will go a lot smoother."

Makoto hesitantly complied and raised his arms in the air, and the rest of his shirt came off and onto the floor. Immediately Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto and nuzzled his head into his neck.

"Haru, let's at least get into the bed first," Makoto said, chuckling again. "We don't want to fall asleep on the floor like this."

"Nn," Haru grumbled. With a sigh, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and lifted them both off of the ground. He was strong, so he had no problem lifting the boy that was sluggishly clinging onto him. He laid Haru down onto the bed, and the boy kept his arms around Makoto's neck. He pulled the covers up slightly before getting onto the bed and underneath the sheet himself. Their chests rose and fell at the same time, their breaths in tune with each other.

"Mako."

"Yes, Haru?"

"Make me mackerel for breakfast tomorrow."

"You can't have mackerel all the time. That's not good for you."

"Mako," Haru groaned, tightening his grip on Makoto's neck.

"You need to have a balanced diet-"

"Makoooo…" Haru draped his leg over Makoto and pushed their chests closer together. The warmth of Haru's skin made the taller boy's own feel too hot. "Please?"

"…Fine."

As Haru started to push away slightly, Makoto dragged him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Haru's back and pulling him close.

"Only because I love you."

"I know."


	2. day 2- kiss (naked)

Day 1- Kiss (naked)

Pairing: Makoharu

Summary: Makoto loves to kiss.

A/N: whoops this is more cute than sexy (and also really short dang) i promise there will be better, more nsfw stuff tomorrow though!

* * *

The boys' breathing had finally calmed down to a manageable pace. Haru lay beside Makoto, his palms sweaty and his face still slightly hot and flushed. His hand was curled around Makoto's neck, and his fingers were idly twirling around a few locks of olive hair. He breathed in and out deeply.

"You were good tonight, Makoto," Haru said, looking at the boy beside him who had his eyes screwed shut. Makoto's lids fluttered open and he smiled sweetly.

"Hm," Makoto hummed. "I'm glad."

Haru planted a kiss on his nose and lingered for a second after, his breath warm and damp on Makoto's face. He noticed Makoto's eyes were shut again and planted another kiss on his cheek before brushing his lips against his boyfriend's.

In one swift movement, Makoto wrapped an arm around Haru's back and pulled him closer, pushing their lips together completely. At first, shocked by the sudden movement, Haru pushed back on Makoto's shoulder, trying to put some distance between them. But the warmth of his lips and skin soon made Haru groan softly and fall deeper into the kiss.

He parted his lips, and Makoto found his way in. He was a great kisser because he knew what Haru liked, and he knew how to do it well. A flick of the tongue across the bottom of the lip made Haru flinch and pinch his eyes shut. Makoto would take the opportunity to pull the smaller boy even closer and stick his tongue deeper. With his free arm, he pushed himself overtop of Haru without breaking the kiss.

But just like swimming, you had to take a break to breathe. So, their lips finally parted and a few short pants followed closely after.

"Makoto," Haru whispered as he felt the other boy's soft hair leave his hand.

Makoto kissed down Haru's body, following the direction of his jawline, neck, and collarbone. He dragged his lips across all of the lines that made up Haru's body, his head bobbing up and down with each kiss.

And each time he made contact, Haru would shut his eyes a little tighter. Makoto knew what his kisses did to him.

When the trail of kisses stopped, the two boys met each other's gaze and held it for a few seconds until Haru sighed and let his head fall back to the pillow.

"Every part of you is cute, Haru-chan."

Haru blushed and turned his head to the side. Makoto grabbed his hand and pressed his lips against a knuckle before interlocking their fingers. Again, he left a trail of kisses on Haru, this time going up his body, stopping after each contact was broken to mention that that part was cute, too. Each part of Haru was cuter than the last, and Makoto made sure to let him know.

He reached Haru's face and brushed a few hairs away from his eyes.

"This part of Haru is especially cute," Makoto said, moving in for one last kiss.

Before contact could be made, Haru grabbed Makoto's cheeks and pulled them in together, roughly, holding him into the kiss until he started to lose his breath.

When the kiss broke, Makoto exasperatedly flopped onto his back with his eyes shut tightly once again. Under the covers, he intertwined his fingers with Haru.

"Go to sleep, Makoto."

"Hn."


	3. day 3- first time

Day 3- First time

Pairing: Rintori

Summary: It's obvious that Rin isn't afraid to be blunt with the people he's close to.

A/N: i meant to write this earlier so i would have more time to edit but... i got really distracted by the new frfr! shorts... anyway it's nsfw from here on out! i'll start putting warnings on chapters after this one

* * *

"Ai, let's do it."

Rin was always very straightforward with how he was feeling, so Nitori knew he was serious even without the seductive look that his roommate was trying to pull. If he wasn't focusing so much on stopping the blush that was spreading to the tips of his ears, he would have noticed that Rin was a little pink, too.

Nitori stood in front of Rin, looking down at his shirt as he balled the fabric up in his fists.

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that, senpai." His eyes drifted across the room.

"I'm not."

Rin grabbed Nitori's fumbling hands and pulled on his arms to get rid of the space in between them, and before Nitori could even take a breath, their lips met forcefully. Nitori's knuckles twisted as a strangled noise escaped his throat. Rin smirked at the sound and pinched Nitori's bottom lip between his teeth. He was purposefully rough and Nitori gasped at the twinge of pain, giving Rin an opening to plunge his tongue into his mouth.

Nitori's shoulders dropped down, and his arms would have fallen to his side if they weren't being held in front of his chest. He wasn't sure if his lips were supposed to burn or if his stomach was supposed to feel like it was falling out of him. For some reason, it felt almost too right.

The whole sensation sent Nitori's head spinning, and before he knew it, Rin let go of his wrists and he fell to the bed.

He slumped over, eyes slightly lidded, wiping the foreign saliva that was dripping down his chin. That was his first kiss. Wet, warm, and sloppy. And with his roommate, Rin Matsuoka.

Rin was leaving no room for recovery. Nitori was still dazed from the kiss as he was being pushed down to the bed by his shoulders. Somehow, Rin seemed even closer than before, when they kissed. He was over top of Nitori: overpowering him, pinning him down. Again Rin had him by his wrists, this time forcing them into the mattress on both sides of his head.

But there was no resistance.

Their lips met again, and this time Nitori's mouth was already open, waiting for the same warm feeling. This time, however, Rin just grazed the pink flesh and pulled away.

Nitori felt the damp warmth press against his jaw several times, slowly and evenly, moving down until Rin's lips met his neck. At the first contact, he shivered slightly. The kisses got wetter and wetter until Rin was sucking on the warm skin, soliciting a quiet groan from Nitori and leaving a pink mark on his neck.

"Matsuoka-senpai..." His voice was breathy and exasperated.

Nitori felt his wrist move involuntarily and land on something warm and stiff. He cracked one eye open in curiosity, and upon realizing where his hand was, his muscles tensed and he tried to pull away. Rin's strong grip kept Nitori's hand between his leg, twitching and trembling over his clothed erection.

"Do you still think I'm joking?"

"N-no, but..."

He released his hand and Nitori huddled up at the head of the bed, away from Rin.

But Rin advanced closer, trapping Nitori in when his arms grabbed the headboard.

"Its, uh..." He gulped, but nothing went down his throat. "I've... never done this before..."

"You mean with anyone, or just with another man?" Rin asked not to get an answer, but to push Nitori closer to the edge. He laid a hand on his thigh, and the silver-haired boy flinched at the touch.

"I'm going to guess that this is your first time with anyone."

All Nitori could do was turn his head to the side. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, how it was going to feel, or what it was going to mean to his roommate. It's not like he cared if it meant anything.

No, of course he cared.

Thoughts cluttered his head and his brows started to furrow in worry. He forgot that Rin was the one pinning him down that very moment until his chin was grabbed and and pulled to face a pair of maroon eyes.

"I won't hurt you."

When Nitori didn't say anything, Rin put his knee in between Nitori's leg and pushed on his crotch slowly and forcefully.

It didn't hurt.

Nitori instinctively tried to close his legs, but it felt good. And he wanted to feel it more, but he didn't want to beg or whine or seem weak at all to his senior. He couldn't control the sound that escaped from behind his lips when Rin repeated his action, grinding on Nitori's erection over and over. He wasn't even sure that it was his voice, and it seemed to take Rin by surprise too.

"Doesn't it feel nice?"

"Nngh..."

"Can I go a little farther?"

"...Yes."

Rin's fingers went straight for the waistband of Nitori's shorts. He tugged at them slightly, looking up at Nitori, who nodded his approval. He slowly pulled down, grabbing Nitori's shorts and underpants at the same time, and soon, they were bunched up around his knees.

Nitori's cock was perked up, pink, twitching, and dripping with precum. For some reason, when Rin wrapped his fingers around the length, it burned. He could feel every indentation and imperfection on Rin's hand as he slowly pumped up and down, wiping his thumb across the tip to smear the clear, liquidy substance that was leaking out.

The younger boy gasped when the pressure left his dick and move elsewhere. A wet, slick finger was prodding at Nitori's ass until it pushed inside with ease. His leg muscles tensed up, and when he tried to relax, it only got worse. Rin's finger slid in and out of him, squishing his insides around. One finger inside of him took all of his strength away.

And then Rin stuck another in.

This time Nitori moaned louder and lewder than the first few times as Rin used his fingers to stretch and pull at Nitori's ass. Suddenly, Nitori felt one of Rin's fingers hit something inside him that made his back arch and his toes curl in response. Another moan escaped his lips, echoing in the dorm room.

He hadn't even realized that there were four fingers inside him until they all pulled out at the same time.

"You can't feel that good yet," Rin whispered by his ear. "I haven't had a turn yet."

Nitori wasn't sure when Rin had taken his pants off or when he had lubed up his dick, but all he wanted to focus on now was relaxing so Rin could come in as easily and as comfortably as possible.

It hurt.

It burned, and Nitori didn't like it.

He said that it wouldn't hurt.

"Hhn, nngh...!" Nitori's fingers dug unto the sheets.

Rin looked down at the younger boy who's eyes were screwed shut, knuckles completely white, and face flushed red from ear to ear. He saw the pain in his clenched teeth and waited for Nitori to adjust.

Soon enough, the pain subsided and turned into anticipation.

"Rin, move..."

He slowly started to thrust into Nitori, who was now hanging his wrists around his neck, pressing his fingers into the skin. That burning feeling of pleasure came back along with breathless moans.

"R-Rin..."

Rin picked up his pace.

"Ah, ah, Rin-s-senpai- nnh..!"

There was something about hearing his name that made him go crazy. It was just as he imagined: Nitori moaned like a woman. But he wasn't just some lady. He was Nitori. And that sweet, breathy voice was calling out _his_ name.

"Ai, I'm close..."

"...Me too."

Rin grabbed Nitori's length and gave it a few rough, uneven strokes before Nitori came, releasing the clear, sticky liquid on his stomach. Rin followed just a few seconds later, cumming as he pulled out, his chest heaving in and out.

The room was so much hotter and muggier than it was minutes before, and now it reeked of sweat and... other things.

Rin looked down at Nitori's body, shaking, trembling, and still recovering from his first sex-induced orgasm. He smirked at the fact that he took the virginity of someone so innocent and pure; that he was the first one to hear him make those noises. He was the first one to feel his trembling skin and taste his lips and skin. All of it a display for his eyes only.

There was no way in hell that Nitori would find out that was Rin's first time, too.


End file.
